


Smosh College AU

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N is a freshman in college. As she wanders the campus, trying to find her dorm, when she hears a “You seem lost, do you need some help?” from behind her. Accepting that help could be the best or worst choice she's ever made, she can't really tell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfic ever so please leave some comments to improve my writing!

Your Perspective  
You walked down the main hall of your new college, feeling lost. You thought you had gone the right way, but maybe you took a wrong turn somewhere-

“You seem lost, do you need some help?”

You whirl around as a voice calls out to you from down the hall. A boy with fluffy brown hair and a kind smile is walking towards you.

“Yeah, actually, I can't find the L dorm, do you know where it is?” you reply, nervously as he approaches you.

“Oh totally, one of my friends lives in that dorm! I can show you the way there if you want.” He responds kindly, shooting you a grin.

“That’d be great actually, thank you!” You respond as he starts to walk in the direction you came from.

You walk out of the building and begin to walk across a large courtyard. The California sun blazed down on you.

“So, what brought you to LA? You an actor?” The boy asks as you walk. He must be an upperclassmen, considering he knows where he’s going.

“Camerawoman, actually, I'm hopefully getting a degree in fine arts and work my way up the ladder to become a director. What about you?”

“I'm an actor, working on my degree in theatre arts.” He gives a little roll to his r when he says theater, making you giggle.

“Oh hey! Thats so cool! I was an actor before I realized I was terrible and was much better behind the camera than in front of it.” you laugh as you walk across the grassy courtyard, people were sitting at picnic tables and chatting as you walked by.

“Hey what a coincidence! Whenever you get your degree and start directing, remember this moment, a nice stranger, walking you to your dorm after you got lost.” He chuckles and gives you a wink as you keep walking.

“I definitely will, but how will I know who to call if I don’t even know your name?” You reply, teasing him a bit.

He speeds up to stand in front of you and you stop as he dramatically kneels in the middle of the walkway,

“Damien Haas, at your service madam.” Someone almost trips over him as they walk. He falls to the ground with a laugh.

“Oh you're treating me so well, how could I not make you the star in my major motion picture!” you jokingly say as you grab his hand and pull him up off the ground.

“Only the best for my future director,” He says in a fancy accent. You can’t help but think it sounded like an innuendo, though you don’t know what for. You both laugh as he continues walking, going to the front of the nearest building.   
“Hold on a second, let me call my friend in your dorm, she can show you where your room is.” He pulls out his phone and dials a number.   
“Hey Mari, I have someone new on campus that's in your dorm, could you help her find her room?” He pauses.   
“Yeah we’re right outside, ok, ok see you in a sec.” He pulls the phone away from his ear.   
“Well, I’ve given you my name, but I still never got yours.” He says, holding out one of his hands and flashing you a smile.

“Y/N,” you say, putting your hand in his as he bends down to kiss it, “it was nice to meet you Damien, thanks for showing a lost freshman to their dorm.”

He gives you a smirk, “Well it was _painful_ watching you look around like a lost puppy, it was the least I could do-”

“Quit your flirting Damien, she’s not gonna bang you!” A girl shouts playfully from behind you, cutting Damien off. You blush profusely as you turn to see a girl with bright purple hair in an awesome pair of checkered pants with a black top.

“I’m not flirting Mari, dear lord!” Damien shouts back, turning red as she walks up to us. He turns to Mari,   
“This is Y/N, Y/N this is Mari, Mari may _look_ like a badass, but really she’s just as much of a loser as the rest of us.” He says as he puts an arm on her shoulder.

“Hey! I beat you at Mario Kart last week who’s the real loser!” Mari playfully whacks his arm. “Hey there Y/N! I’ll be showing you to your dorm, apparently.”

“Nice to meet you!” you respond, laughing at the two of them arguing.

Damien turns to you, “Hey so I gotta head back, but maybe you’d wanna come to a party me and my roommate are throwing tonight? It's not going to be too big, but it'd be awesome if you came. You can meet some of your future blockbuster’s cast and we can get to know each other a little better.”

“That sounds great! How will I find it though?” You ask.

“You can meet me here tonight and we can walk over together, maybe around 8? Does that work?” Damien asks

“Sounds like a plan, see you at 8.” You laugh and smile at him. You can’t help but feel a little light as he shoots you a grin and turns to walk away.

“Until this evening, my lady.” he says as he walks away. You laugh at the boy’s charm.

“Alrighty, ready to go to your dorm? It’s not as exciting as you may hope.” Mari chuckles and begins to walk into the building.

You take a breath, and follow her into the dorms. A party your first night of college? It wasn't something you ever thought you would do but if it'll help you break into the social scene then why not? You follow Mari up a couple flights of stairs, and walk down a small hallway. There are girls milling about and everyone already seems situated in their dorms. Looks like you were the only person that got lost and it ended up making you get here last, at least that's what it looks like.

“What number is your room?” Mari asks, cutting off your train of thought.

“324.” You respond. You walk a little farther down the hall and stop in front of a small room with two beds inside. There's a blonde girl in the room, who has all of her belongings already sorted. She’s packing some stuff into a bag and is on the phone, though you can’t hear what she’s saying.

“Here we are!” Mari says, “If you want, I can give you my number so you can ask me any questions or if you get lost again you don't have to run into Damien to get back.” She laughs.

“That’d be great actually!” You exchange numbers and say your goodbyes and you walk into the small room.

“Yeah, ok babe, ok I’ll be there in a second, ok, ok bye.” The girl in the rooms hangs up the phone and smiles at you.

“Is this 324?” You ask the girl.

“Yeah! Im Courtney, are you my roommate?” The blonde girl smiles and stretches out a hand for you to shake.

“Yeah, I'm Y/N, nice to meet you.” You shake her hand, she seems very positive and that’s something that'll be nice to be around.

“It's nice to meet you too! Do you need help unpacking or anything?” she asks

“No I think I got it, I don't have that much stuff.” That's true, all you have is your suitcase and it wasn’t that big. 

“Ok, I'll leave you to it, i’m actually gonna go meet up with my boyfriend, he’s throwing a party tonight and I’m helping him set up.” You feel a pit in your stomach as you 

“Oh that’s so funny, I’m actually going to a party tonight, the guy’s name is Damien, is that your boyfriend?” You ask. You can’t help but feel yourself get a bit nervous as you think you just hardcore flirted with your new roommate’s new boyfriend.

Courtney starts to laugh and says through her laughter, “Oh _definitely_ not, Damien is my boyfriends roommate though, what a coincidence!” You laugh, extremely relieved.

“Well I gotta head over there, do you know how to get to their apartment when the party starts?”

“Actually, Damien is meeting me outside and walking me over.”

“Ah, that boy, such a gentleman.” Courtney smirks to herself, “I’ll see you later!” She grabs her bag and walks out of the room. Well now there’s only one thing to do, unpack and stress about what you're going to wear to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Your perspective  
You look at yourself in the mirror, nervously. You’ve never been to a college party before and you were worried you dressed too casual. You pull out your phone and send a text to Mari

_To: Mari Takahashi  
Hey Mari! Are you going to this party tonight that Damien was talking about?_

You start to pull out other options, until your phone dings and you check the text

_From: Mari Takahashi  
Yea, y?_

_To: Mari Takahashi  
Idk what to wear, what do people usually wear to these things?_

_From: Mari Takahashi  
I’ll b at ur room in a minute, I can help you pick something out_

_To: Mari Takahashi  
Tysm, see you in a sec_

You continue to pull out some more options when you hear a knock at your door. You open the door to Mari, wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a white shirt, a black jean jacket hanging off her shoulders. She walks in like she has a job to do. She immediately goes to the clothes you have laid out on your bed.

“Ok, not the dress, we’re not that cliche,” she hands you the two dresses and you hang them back up in the closet.   
“Now lets see.”  
-

After about ten minutes Mari had dressed you in a yellow and white gingham button down that you tied up around your waist and a pair of light washed jeans, with a pair of white sneakers.

“My work here is done, you look great.” Mari says excitedly.

“Thank you sooo much Mari, I had absolutely no idea what to wear.” You were so grateful that she was there to help you so you didn't end up going in a dress, though that was a very slim possibility.

“No problem, I’ve actually got to go, I told some of the other people going to this party that I would pregame with them.” Mari stands up and walks over to the door.

“Alright, see you later!” You say your goodbyes and close the door behind her. You look down at the clock, it's only 7:00, so you take as long as possible putting on your makeup and getting it perfect before you glance down at your phone again, seeing that it was still only 7:45. You text some of your friends from home for a little bit before heading down a couple minutes early to meet Damien. You step outside and see Damien standing outside your dorm.

“Decorating didn’t run too late?” You say, laughing as he jumps at your words. He must not have noticed you walking out.

“Nah, we started pretty early and then the early crowd showed up for pregaming.” Damien chuckled, clearly embarrassed. 

“Ah, well show the way to the social event. You guys are lucky I even put on real clothes for this.” You chuckle and start to walk up to Damien. 

“We appreciate the effort, you look great.” Damien says.

“Why thank you, Mari helped me pick it out.” you reply, giving him a spin as a joke. As you turn back around you think you can see him looking at you up and down.

You both laugh, before Damien smiles and says, “Follow me to the promised land!”

You giggle as you both start to walk towards his apartment.

“Hey, I never asked earlier, what year are you on here?” You asked Damien.  
“I’m just a sophomore, still got a while to go until I graduate.”

“Oh cool! Are all the people that are going to be there sophomores as well?” 

You follow Damien into a different building, “Nah, we know most people through the theatre program, so it’s a mix of sophomores and upperclassmen.”

“Ah, makes sense,” you say as you follow him, “How many people are going to be at this thing?” 

“Maybe 10? It’s really just our friend group hanging out, I think they were gonna start a Mario Kart tournament, but knowing them it’ll turn into something Mario Kart should never be used for. ” He opens the door to one of the apartments and motions for you to go in first, you smile as you walk in, “Yes, I know we’re huge nerds, you don’t have to stay if we’re too nerdy for you.”   
“Are you joking? I’m the best at Mario Kart, you’re all going down.” You tease him, lightly hitting his shoulder. Looking around you see some christmas lights hung up on the wall and a table with snacks and drinks. You can see everyone sitting on couches or the floor with drinks in hand, not noticing you both come in. They all surrounded a TV where you could see them playing Mario Kart. There were people cheering and shouting, everyone seemed very invested in the game. You and Damien chat a bit about your past shows and 

Your eyes catch on a boy sitting near the back of the group. He seems to be the only person that noticed you walk in with Damien. He has kind of long silver hair, and a very kind, yet strong appearance.

“You’re going down!” One of the boys from the group shouts.

“Shut up Shayne, you suck at this game!” You recognize Courtney’s voice shouting back.

“You still love me!” The boy shouts back. You may have heard them, but you couldn't look away from the boy, feeling entranced by his hazel eyes.

“Bow chicka bow wow” Damien sings in your ear, snapping you out of your haze. You instantly turn red from embarrassment.

“Oh my god shut up!” you whisper shout at Damien. You can’t help but turn a bit red. He quietly chuckles and gets a grin on his face.

“Hey, Y/N!” You hear Mari’s voice behind you. You turn with a smile and you can immediately tell that she’s had a bit to drink.

“Hey! How do I look?”

“Girl you look amazing, who could’ve chosen that wonderful outfit?”

“Well this may come as a shock to you, but you did!” You both laugh and before you can say anything else Mari grabs your arm.

“Get over here! You’re getting a drink!” she walks you over to the drinks table. “Are you more of a drink to sip on person? Or a down it all at once?” You honestly had no clue, you hadn’t really drank much before, maybe a glass of wine with your parents at dinner, but you’ve never really drank.  
“Drink to sip, I don’t really drink that often.” you respond.

“Damn, Wes?” she shouts across the room, “You’re better at making drinks then I am! get over here!” You cannot describe how bad you don’t want the silver haired boy to be Wes, but your anxiety peaks as he stands up and walks up to you both.

“..Hi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our boy! Please leave suggestions in the comments, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see our first interaction between one of our main couples! I hope I wrote it well

Wes’s Perspective  
God, why are you so awkward, it's just a really, really pretty girl who you think you’ve creeped out by staring so much. You saw her walk in the room with Damien and all you could think about is if she was there with Damien as his date or not. The entire time you had been sitting there you were racking your brain for reasons to go over here. But after being given a reason, you were practically shaking as you walked over to Mari and this girl.

“Wes I need one of your most alcoholic beverages for this lovely lady right here.” Mari says, clearly a bit past the point of tipsy. 

“Sure, anything specific?” You ask Mari, too scared to ask the girl directly.

“Why don’t you ask her? I’m gonna go sit down before my spot on the couch gets stolen,” Great, just what you needed, some time to be super awkward without anyone else there, “Y/N when you have your drink come over we’ll put you into the Mario Kart tournament.” Mari looks like she’s done talking, but first she turns around and whispers something in Y/N’s ear. She turns red as Mari turns to me, winking with the eye Y/N can’t see and walking away. Oh dear god, Mari the matchmaker has risen from the dead. The last time she was like this was when she was setting up Noah and Keith. 

“Vodka” you’re snapped out of the thoughts sprinting around your brain when you hear the girl speak. 

“What?”

“I’ve always wanted to see what it tasted like.” She says, picking up the bottle of vodka.

“Do you not drink often?”

“No, I’ve only ever had wine.”  
There’s a pause as you try and think of what to say.  
“Do you wanna try the vodka? I can mix it with something, if you want.”

“That’d be great, thanks.” The girl smiles at you. Just the small grin she gives you makes you feel like you have a million butterflies in your stomach.

“If you go find Mari, I can bring it over to you, you wouldn’t want to miss your chance to play in the tournament.” It’s hard to focus when she’s standing in front of you. You’re afraid if she watches you make the drink you’ll spill it on yourself.

“Sounds great, see you in a second, Wes.” she gives you a nervous chuckle and some finger guns as she walks away.

Well it’s good to know that she likes a good finger gun. You begin to grab things to make her a drink. You don't put too much vodka in it, remembering how she said she doesn’t really drink. You can hear everyone behind you introducing themselves to her. You smile as you finish her drink. You walk back over to the crowd.

“Let’s up these stakes a bit!” You can hear Ian shout from the front of the group, “The bottom two in each round gotta take a shot.”

“I’m down!” you hear Mari shout.

“Me too!” Flitz says.

“All right folks, let’s race!” Ian says

You’ve got a _very_ bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, I know. But trust me things will pick up soon.
> 
> Please leave any suggestions in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

Your perspective  
The sun is blinding you as you open your eyes. You look around the room to see almost everyone from the night before sleeping on the couches or on the pillows that were on the floor last night. You appear to be the first one up, though you can’t see Damien or Courtney anywhere. Damien must be in his own bed, and judging by the amount of making out you can remember, you can bet Courtney is in Shayne’s room. You tiptoe through the group sleeping on the floor and walk towards the kitchen. As you walk into the kitchen you see one other person awake, and of course with your luck, it’s none other than Wes. He’s sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, scrolling on his phone. With your sleepy haze you’re much less worried about talking to him.

“Are you as good at making coffee as you are drinks?” you say, your voice laced with sleepiness. He looks up at you and gives you a smile. God, if you were fully conscious you’d be freaking out at the small grin he gives you.

“As a matter of fact, I am, but Damien and Shayne have the worst coffee on the planet, I can barely drink this, there’s no way to make it good.” He laughs.

“Well are there any places on campus we could go get coffee? All I know is I need caffeine and I need it as soon as possible.” You say as you pull out a chair from the island and sit down, looking at Wes.

“There’s a great place not too far on campus, do you want me to show you?” He says.

“Sounds great, let me get my shoes and we can go.” you say, standing up from your seat and walking back into the living room. You return to the kitchen and Wes is waiting by the table, texting on his phone. “Ready?” you say.

“Yup, let’s go” He smiles and you both walk out of the apartment.

Wes’ perspective

“So, what are you majoring in?” Y/N asks as you walk, side by side.

“Film editing and production, I’m trying to become an editor in the future.” 

“That’s so cool, I’m trying to be a director so I get it,” she says, sounding a bit more awake, “you’ll have to be the editor for our future movie.”

“What?” you say, laughing. 

“Oh when I met Damien he made a joke about me making a movie and casting him and stuff.”

“Ah, that’s so very Damien of Damien.” you say, and Y/N laughs. Her laugh sounds so smooth and happy, you feel like you never want to make her stop laughing.

“Yeah, God I wish I had brought some sunglasses or something last night so they can’t see the hangover in my eyes when we order, though I wasn’t really expecting to drink more than a little last night.” She laughs as she speaks. “Everything after playing and losing my first round of Mario Kart is a bit of a blur.”

“Yeah, me neither, I can only remember a little bit after that.” you say. It was true, after losing a couple rounds of Mario Kart you had done enough damage to yourself to not remember anything that happened.

You both continued to chat as you walked into the coffee shop. Y/N and you ordering and talking some more. You realized she’s a pretty cool girl. She loves video games almost as much as you do and is also one of the few people in the group that know anything about stuff that goes on behind the scenes during shows and movies. You conversed about different movies and books you had both read and it was all around a great time. After talking to her for a while, the nerves have gone away and you were so glad you went with her. All in all, it's been a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a bit short again I've been busy prepping for school and haven't had much time. Updates from now on will be every Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

SO.

I'm terrible at uploading frequently apparently.

School is rly challenging and I'm trying my best to balance that with all of my extra shit and haven't had time to write. But I PROMISE if I get inspired and have a 3am writing frenzy I will post it.

Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any advice please leave me a comment they really help!


End file.
